


Fallacious

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Lmao it's been a while since I wrote Komahina that's not in an AU, M/M, Set in Chapter 5, i had fun with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say people in despair do the most questionable things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallacious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ATwinkleWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATwinkleWorld/gifts).



> Yooo! I have a super duper long A/N that I will be putting here in the beginning because I don't want to ruin the momentum of the mood after you read the fic. Sorry because it's probably too long, but ahaha, I have to communicate, alright? ;u;
> 
> ...Huh.
> 
> I’m so sorry. I'm so sorry. I feel like I have a lot of things to apologize for, disappearing out of nowhere when I used to have an output biweekly. Transversal is not abandoned. I’ve just been distracted because I entered a new fandom recently. The X-Men Fandom, specifically. I’ve always liked the franchise, and the Cherik (Charles and Erik) ship has always fascinated me, but weeks before Apocalypse’s release, my friend talked to me about Stucky, and I was like, “Oh, I'm not very invested in the Avengers movies, but I’ve always loved X-Men.” So I decided to go peek at some Cherik fanfiction, and GUESS WHAT. ALL I DID SINCE A COUPLE OF WEEKS BEFORE THE 18TH OF MAY WAS READ CHERIK. (Actually, I’ve been reading fanfiction of other Charles ships too, but I won’t list them down BECAUSE I'M A FILTHY LITTLE CRAP) (I’d tell if you guys ask though HOHOHO)
> 
> AND AH. IF YOU LIKE X-MEN AND/OR CHERIK. PLEASE TALK TO ME HERE OR AT TUMBLR (partridgeonapeartree) OR TWITTER (irl_junko). PLEASE. TALK TO ME. I'M BEGGING—
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this for my dear friend. I hope you like this, dear, and everyone else who reads this!

They say people in despair do the most questionable things.

 

Hinata has never viewed himself as an unshakeable optimist anyway—hell, he has never viewed himself as an optimist in the first place—so maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised that it was this easy to sway him from his usual mindset… whatever his usual mindset is.

 

A few weeks ago, he still had room left to wonder about what his possible talent was. All he knew was that Hope’s Peak’s Students all have talents, and if he managed to get in, even if he doesn’t remember how and why, all logic will be able to explain to him is that he has a talent somehow.

 

Right, even Hinata can know something about logic, right?

 

All Hope’s Peak’s Students have a talent.

 

Hinata is a Hope’s Peak Student.

 

Therefore, Hinata has a talent.

 

That’s it. Simple, supposedly sound, and valid argument.

 

But then, the concept of the Reserve Course Department has been introduced to them out of nowhere, and suddenly, the derived conclusion from the previous premises wasn’t as sound as he thought. No, the _premise_ itself started to be flawed, and that’s probably what makes this whole situation… difficult to digest.

 

Not all Hope’s Peak Students have a talent.

 

Hinata is a Hope’s Peak Student.

 

Therefore, Hinata has a talent.

 

And just like that, that conclusion suddenly is an example of a non-sequitur. All because a department that Hinata previously didn’t know about decided to introduce itself to them.

 

So the possibility that Hinata might not have a talent has been opened then, but he still didn’t entertain it too seriously. Because why, right? Why would he be with everyone else who is an ultimate? If he's supposed to be a part of the Reserve Course, why would he be the only one among them, right?

 

If Hinata’s a Reserve Course Student, then he shouldn’t be with the main course students.

 

He's with the main course students.

 

Therefore, Hinata’s not a Reserve Course Student.

 

Another valid argument. Another supposedly sound argument.

 

Until Komaeda just appears out of nowhere when he's supposed to be in the other building, elevator supposed to be not working, and tells Hinata what might be the worst thing that he can ever hear in his entire life.

 

_I even learned what your talent is, too._

_Just some Reserve Course Student from the Reserve Department._

And at that moment, Hinata doesn’t even know what to feel bad about first.

 

The fact that he didn’t have the time to actually throw a pity party for himself because they're all busy investigating a classmate’s death, or the fact that he's selfish enough to want to feel sorry for himself when a classmate just died.

 

Or the fact that Komaeda, the person who treated him with constant admiration—Hinata didn’t even realize that he already acknowledged that until it disappeared—suddenly started treating him like he's the most insignificant asshole of the century.

 

It must be because of the talent, he thought. Maybe Komaeda realized that he's not even worth admiring anymore. Hinata would feel that way about himself too, to be honest. He’d treat himself like the lowest of the low too, but then again, he had no time for that when he found out.

 

That must be when everything was already over, after going through that trial to find out that yet another classmate killed one of them, after watching aforementioned classmate die a horrific death, the realization hit him like a thousand bullets wishing to fire at him all at once.

 

He has no talent.

 

He really has no talent.

 

This isn’t speculation, and there's just no room for doubt anymore.

 

He really has no talent.

 

 

And really, the last of his worries should be Komaeda’s new behavior towards him, so he doesn’t know why it seems to occupy the front lines of his mind.

 

Maybe it’s normal to feel that way. Maybe it’s normal to at least get hurt when someone went from ‘ _I felt you and I were quite similar_ ’ and ‘ _I'm jealous of you_ ’ to ‘ _you’ve been repeating yourself over and over and it’s bugging me_ ’ and ‘ _you’re like a substitute or the second-string_ ’, even if you spent majority of your time unsure if you should trust that aforementioned someone.

 

Because really, Hinata would have to be heartless to not get attached even a tad bit when they spent a decent amount of time hanging out. Trying to understand how Komaeda’s mind works, his perception of what ‘hope’ really is, and basically, just spending time together—

 

And he doesn’t even want to get started about how he actually spent some moments going like ‘ _What if he wasn’t lying, after all?_ ’ more than he likes to admit. Of course he’d end every session of second-guessing with concluding that no, it’s Komaeda, for god’s sake, he probably is lying, after all.

 

But the thoughts always still come anyway. Especially when he thinks that he's actually _finally_ starting to understand what Komaeda actually meant with _that certain sentence_ , what Komaeda actually tried to say—

 

And he wanted to try to ask Komaeda what the hell is up because it shortly became apparent that Komaeda wasn’t hostile to only him but also to everyone else, even if they're members of the main course.

 

A part of Hinata was selfishly relieved that he wasn’t the only one.

 

A part of Hinata is ashamed that he even bothered to be relieved about that.

 

And he tried, actually, he tried to talk to Komaeda, to hang out with him like he always does before all this, but he must have been stupid to think that after Komaeda looking at him with so much disgust, treating Hinata the way he did, things would still be how they were before.

 

Something _was_ how it was before.

 

Komaeda’s smile.

 

Komaeda smiled just like he always did, and that must be what made this even worse because despite the smile _looking_ the same, it sure as hell didn’t _feel_ that way.

 

“I'm happy you're asking someone like me,” Even Komaeda’s tone was laced with his usual amiability. “But I have other things I need to do. So don’t worry about me… Have fun spending time with the others.”

 

And Komaeda just turned away.

 

He turned away as if he expected Hinata to go just like that, just because he has been told to leave once, as if Hinata was as insincere as to not even try harder.

 

“Do you think this is all about you?” Hinata grabs Komaeda’s wrist before he can fully retreat. His voice was angrier than he wanted it to sound, and his grip was weaker than he meant to, probably because he was slightly shaking for whatever reason, but for now, it was sufficient. “Do you think you can just, I don’t know, treat me that way and act like I’d think nothing of it?”

 

“Hinata-kun, it’s sad that I’d have to explain this to you, but what I meant with my refusal is that I _don’t_ want to spend time with you.” He didn’t even turn around. “And that I really do have much more important things to do right now.”

 

“Stop patronizing me!” Hinata tightens his grip. “What's so important that you can’t make it wait? I just want to—”

 

Want to what? Spend time with you? Understand you like I’ve been trying to all this time?

 

“I just want to _talk_ ,” Hinata almost spits the word out. “Because I don’t know why you're doing what you're doing, and I _want_ to know.”

 

“Did you ever?” Komaeda lets out a chuckle and shakes his hand off Hinata’s grip. Or at least tries to, because Hinata didn’t let him. “Let me go, Hinata-kun. If you must force me to say, anything is much more important in comparison to _this_ —whatever this is you're forcing me to comply with.”

 

“Don’t—at least look at me when you're talking to me, why won’t you?” Hinata tugs at Komaeda’s arm again as an effort to make him turn around, but all that managed to do is elicit a click of tongue from Komaeda. This is getting increasingly infuriating, but Hinata knows that if he gives up now, he loses. “What's wrong with you? Why don’t you just talk clearly for once? I'm tired of all these head games that you're playing with me, Komaeda, playing with all of _us—_ ”

 

“Oh, oh, spare me,” Komaeda interrupts. “I'm as tired as you are, Hinata-kun. I'm tired of hearing you whine about everything, running away from what we’re supposed to be confronting—”

 

“Yeah? Funny you should talk about running away when you're the one who won’t even face me!” Hinata pulls again, and Komaeda doesn’t resist the motion this time. Hinata immediately feels slight regret because then he could he see how disinterested Komaeda actually is, because it was better when he was convinced that infuriation was the only thing he was feeling from this situation.

 

It didn’t help that seeing how much Komaeda doesn’t want to be here made him realize that alongside infuriation, there was the feeling of getting stabbed over and over.

 

“Satisfied now?” Komaeda asks, raising his eyebrows. “Just go away already, Hinata-kun.”

 

“Satisfied?” Hinata echoes, slowly shaking his head. “You really don’t know anything, do you?”

 

“If that’s so, then I’ll have you know that I don’t really care. I have bigger concerns to think about right now, totally much more significant than whatever opinion you hold about me.”

 

“Well, too bad I don’t plan to let you go anytime soon.” Hinata does his best to continue looking Komaeda in the eyes despite the fact that doing so feels like it’s getting increasingly difficult with each second. “I understand that you don’t want to be here, so let’s just speed this up for the both of us. Tell me what the fuck is up.”

 

“And if I refuse?”

 

“Then good luck staying here with me all day. Say goodbye to whatever important business that you have too while you're at it.”

 

“Ah, this doesn’t make you charming, you know, Hinata-kun.”

 

“I don’t care about being charming right now! Hell, I just,” Hinata closes his eyes in exasperation. “I said I just want to talk to you! Is that so hard to understand?”

 

“Oh, come on now, I don’t think you're in the position to talk about ‘understanding’—”

 

“Right, how will I understand when you never talk clearly, huh?” Hinata glares. “Don’t you dare talk like I'm the one lacking when you never even give me a chance!”

 

“Never, he says.” Komaeda lets out a small chuckle, but Hinata has to be stupid to think even just for a moment that it holds genuine mirth. “That’s such a classic move for someone like you, Hinata-kun. Act like you're completely not at fault, like all you’ve been doing up until now is heaven’s work. I'm disappointed, to be honest. I knew that I shouldn’t expect much from you, but you shouldn’t be this low, at least.”

 

“You little—then tell me what I did wrong! Alright, I can accept it if I was at fault somewhere, and I know it’d be a really shitty thing to not even realize that, but okay, if that’s what's going on, then I'm sorry but you have to tell me!” Hinata can tell that he's starting to approach vulnerability, but he can’t even do anything. “Komaeda, what did I do wrong?”

                                                  

“Aha, excellent! Just like the previous trial, right? You're unable to clear a path to the future with your own powers, so you just stand there and falter… What a waste of talent!” Komaeda pauses for a while. “But then again, it’s not like you have one—”

 

“I know what you're trying to do, and I won’t play to your hands!” Hinata holds Komaeda’s arm firmly again because he realized that his grip has become softer without him knowing. “What, you're acting like this because you found out that I'm a Reserve Course Student? You think I'm happy about being one? Don’t act like this because it’s not like I asked for it!”

 

“Because you're a Reserve Course Student.” Komaeda echoes, raising an eyebrow again. “You really don’t know anything.”

 

“As I said, it’s because you won’t tell me anything!” Hinata hears his own voice, and it was almost embarrassing how frustrated and desperate he sounded. “How do you expect me to understand when you don’t even explain? Maybe if you start talking clearly for a change, then it won’t be like this!”

 

“We’re just going in circles, don’t you realize? So if you know what's best for the two of us, just quit this already, Hinata-kun.”

 

“We’re going in circles because you won’t just start talking!”

 

“Why does it matter to you anyway?” Komaeda tilts his head as if he was genuinely curious, as if he seriously does not have a clue why Hinata is approaching him with this topic. Hinata resists the urge to grit his teeth because if so, then Komaeda must be the densest person that he has ever met.

 

“Look, I understand you, talking isn’t easy, but I refuse to be like you, I refuse to make this difficult for the both of us, so I’ll just say it.” Hinata takes a deep breath. His heart started pumping faster. He supposes that his body must be recognizing this as a fight-or-flight situation.

 

To flee would be easier, Hinata thinks.

 

But he doesn’t know if he’ll ever achieve inner peace if he continues doing that.

 

“I’ll just say it,” Hinata’s voice shakes. “I—I care. I care about you. Okay? So I don’t appreciate you treating me that way, but it upsets me more knowing that I don’t _understand_ why you do!”

 

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Hinata could have sworn that he finally saw a hint of emotion on Komaeda’s eyes, but it disappeared so fast that he had no time for confirmation. “What makes you think it’s alright to say things like this, Hinata-kun? And right now?”

 

“I know. I know I should have done it earlier—”

 

“That’s not what I meant—”

 

“I know I should have done it earlier,” Hinata ignores his interruption. “And I'm sorry that I had to wait until the situation has gone like this. I know, I realize that I may have taken you for granted—is that why you were upset? If so, I'm sorry—”

 

“Oh, oh, my goodness, I can’t believe you!” Komaeda actually lets out a laugh this time, and shivers ran down Hinata’s back. “You—you're flattering yourself, Hinata-kun. I couldn’t care less about how you treated me. You must view yourself so highly to guess that I would even think about that.”

 

“You said—before we go to the previous trial, you said that you care about me—”

 

“Did I now?” Komaeda chuckles again. “Oh, Hinata-kun, are you really so smitten as to remember every little thing I say?”

 

“I am.” There was that honest hint of surprise on Komaeda’s eyes again which encourages Hinata. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

“Oh, Hinata-kun, you don’t know what you're saying—”

 

“You can’t dictate what I feel! Don’t act like you know me better than I know myself!” Hinata tugs Komaeda closer by his arm, and he's so, so thankful that Komaeda doesn’t resist him this time too. “Komaeda, I think I'm in l—”

 

“Stop.” And Hinata actually flinched. Because then, Komaeda’s eyes were full of emotions that he himself can’t identify, and it’s making his already accelerated heartbeat go off even faster— “Don’t. Don’t even think about it.”

 

“Why? You feel the same way, right?” Hinata feels impudent for tightening his grip again. “I was scared. Alright? But deep down, I understood. I always understood. I know what you were trying to tell me that one time, when you told me that you're in love with the hope sleeping within me. I know what it implies when you told me you didn’t want to see my face when you got that Liar Disease. But I chose to act like I didn’t understand, I chose to shrug it off, because I was scared. But now I'm ready—”

 

“Hinata-kun, I told you to stop!” And Hinata actually does because he doesn’t think he already heard Komaeda raise his voice like this. He's starting to feel moisture at the sides of his eyes, but he ignores them because that doesn’t even make sense, why— “I don’t—I don’t want to hear this. Frankly, I don’t need to hear this, even, so please, _please_ —”

 

Hinata doesn’t even know when exactly the two of them have become close enough for him to do this, but right now, that was the least of his worries. He grabbed Komaeda by his hair—normally, he would have pointed out that it really was as soft as it looked—and smashed their lips together. They both groaned due to the collision, and really, Hinata would think that he should have thought this through better, but the thing is he hasn’t really thought about it in the first place.

 

Hinata has never done this before, and he can tell that he's probably doing a really poor job, but he continues to move his lips against Komaeda’s unresponsive own anyway. It takes a few moments before he feels Komaeda finally reciprocating his gesture, and then and there, everything felt right.

 

He knows that they're not in an ideal situation. They have this mutual killing thing to think about, the fact that there's a traitor among them, and hell, even their location—a military base, for god’s sake—is not in the least romantic.

 

But somehow, Hinata can’t even bring himself to care because they just fit so right for each other, so perfect, and he wonders why they kept on arguing all this time when they could just be doing this—

 

Until Komaeda pulls away and immediately slaps him across the face.

 

Then and there, the magic broke.

 

Hinata lifts a hand to touch his slapped cheek. “What was that for!?”

 

Hinata knew that he had more to say, but all his words died down when he saw just exactly how Komaeda looked at the moment.

 

Hinata wasn’t the only one. He wasn’t the only one who feels like crying at this moment. He knows that he's not just making this up, even if Komaeda is doing a good job holding it in. He wants to reach out again because despite the fact that they’ve been throwing words at each other ever since earlier, with Hinata trying to understand Komaeda, this sight just made everything even more confusing.

 

And it burned when Komaeda hits his hand away and practically spits out, “Stay away from me, Hinata-kun.”

 

All traces of Hinata’s previous bravery and defiance disappeared.

 

And he regrets letting his weakness control him that moment.

 

They say people in despair do the most questionable things.

 

And he's afraid of what he can do because he can feel the roots of despair slowly taking their place in his heart.

 

\--

 

As all of them went inside the previously burning warehouse, a numb feeling spread from the center of Hinata’s brain almost instantly.

 

There's no mistaking it—in front of him was Komaeda Nagito, the Super High School Level Good Luck, and he was dead.


End file.
